


Амариллис

by RenReiss



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance to Romance, Language of Flowers, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: -Я, к тебе домой?-в голосе Дуайта звучало сомнение, сомнение и ещё раз сомнение.-Ну, даже и не знаю…





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Валере (Dessa_nya), это же наш Двейк-челлендж вышел из-под контроля ;'3
> 
> Собирался я, значит, написать флафф буквально на пару страниц, но, у жизни были другие планы, и флафф я писать не умею :'D  
> Но Двейк заслуживает счастья уже, в конце-то концов D:

-Я, к тебе домой? -в голосе Дуайта звучало сомнение, сомнение и ещё раз сомнение.-Ну, даже и не знаю…

Его собеседник энергично закивал, так, что столик, за которым они сидели, заходил ходуном, рискуя опрокинуть чашки с кофе, стоящие перед парнями. Фэйрфилд вздохнул, снимая очки, протирая их, водрузил на переносицу и вздохнул повторно.

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея… Да ещё и по такому поводу…

Просто заглянуть в особняк Парков на чай и так являлось весьма спорным мероприятием, не говоря уже о том, чтобы нежданно-негаданно заявиться к ним в день официального приёма, устраиваемого отцом Джейка для своих заграничных партнёров, пусть и с оговоркой, что это ради будущего его сына.

Дуайт не был птицей высокого полёта, как, впрочем, и идиотом, поэтому заранее напрягся, когда лучший друг, ссылаясь на важный разговор, вытащил его из тёплой кровати прямо в воскресное утро и потащил в ближайшую кафешку. Новостями о грядущем грандиозном банкете пестрили все газеты, так что было совершенно ясно, откуда ветер дует.  
Фэйрфилд предполагал, что друг, возможно, будет просить его о временном политическом убежище, однако ситуация обстояла совершенно иначе. Поэтому сейчас он мучился тяжелым выбором: соврать о неотложных планах и выглядеть лицемером в своих же глазах, или же согласиться, остаток жизни чувствуя себя паршивой овцой в стаде. Джейк сидел напротив, пытливо глядя ему в глаза, и нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по поверхности стола.

-Мне ещё нужно встретиться с Мэг и Клодетт…-Фэйрфилд решил изъясняться в будущем времени, решив, что врать Джейку всё же стыдно.

-Мэг на соревнованиях университета. Клод на конференции в Вене, -скучающим тоном сообщил Парк, бросая взгляд в органайзер мобильного телефона.

-…подготовиться к работе…

-У тебя завтра выходной, -безжалостно отрезал парень, подпирая подбородок ладонью, и с торжествующей ухмылкой уставился на Дуайта, тщетно пытающегося найти пути к отступлению.

-К тому же мне надо…там… важное дело…-его друг перевел дыхание, вновь срывая с себя очки и начиная нервно протирать линзы.

Джейк смотрел на него абсолютно неумолимо.

-Никуда тебе не нужно. Ты просто проснёшься в обед, немного поторчишь за ноутом, возможно, спустишься поужинать в кафе на углу, затем возьмёшь в супермаркете корм для канарейки и вернёшься домой. Слушай, я же не прошу тебя бежать кросс километров на пятнадцать, мы просто посетим родительский банкет, -не прерывая своей тирады, Парк периодически переводил взгляд на экран телефона, сверяясь с информацией.

Дуайт закатил глаза, внутренне застонав.

-Ты ужасен, знаешь об этом? Хуже сталкера. И думать не хочу о том, откуда это всё…

Парк самодовольно усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

-Нет ничего невозможного, -тут он слегка помрачнел и немного наклонился вперёд.-Слушай, после всего, что с нами случилось… Когда мы вернулись из этого места… Я понял, что нет смысла отворачиваться от семьи, которая о тебе беспокоится, и всё такое. Нет смысла бежать от своего наследия, нужно стать нормальным сыном и обычным человеком. Конечно, я давно отвык от этого всего, поэтому…

В этом месте Джейк слегка запнулся и замолчал, то ли смутившись, то ли из-за того, что длинные пышные тирады были не особо ему свойственны. Фэйрфилд сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть, потому что сочетание «обычный человек Джейк» в его мире находилось где-то между «горячим льдом» и «положительным отрицанием», однако он терпеливо дожидался продолжения, прекрасно зная: для Парка крайне важно, чтобы его слушали — когда они только встретились, слова из него вытащить можно было разве что клещами.  
Фэйрфилд уже тогда догадывался, что разговоры по душам в семье Парков случались реже, чем торжественные застолья, поэтому твёрдо решил тогда для себя, что он станет для Джейка тем человеком, который выслушает всё, что тот посчитает нужным рассказать.  
И, действительно, постепенно Джейк стал открываться.

Сейчас же этот стильно одетый и уверенный в себе молодой человек с аккуратно уложенными назад волосами мало напоминал того лохматого, словно насупившийся воронёнок, и угрюмого паренька, с которым они бок о бок выживали в сюрреалистичном мире Сущности. Однако, там они находились в одной лодке, а после того, как неизвестной субстанции надоело играться с ними, она вернула их в родные миры, находящиеся в одном месте и времени, но, всё же, бесконечно далёкие друг от друга.

Джейк стал тем, кем должен — наследником корпорации и преемником своего отца, а Дуайт вернулся в свою неприметную квартирку в спальном районе, владея разве что подержанным бьюиком, достойным, пожалуй, только пышных проводов на ближайшую свалку.

Ах да, и канарейку купил, потому что засыпать в одиночестве было тоскливо и почти что неестественно.

Но, по большему счёту, в жизни Фэйрфилда _ничего_ не изменилось.

Спасибо Джейку — он никогда не зазнавался и в любую свободную минуту приезжал к другу вместе посмотреть тот или иной фильм, поесть пиццу или просто поболтать. К ним часто присоединялись Клодетт и Мэг, так что тревоги Дуайта на время забывались.

Тем не менее, беззаботное настроение исчезало каждый раз, когда в его дверь стучался начальник охраны Парков, с непроницаемым лицом сообщая, что « _дорёонним_ (или «молодой господин», как разъяснил ему друг) должен скорее ехать домой, поскольку ему необходимо присутствовать на важной международной сделке и учиться переговорам».  
В основном он разговаривал с ним на родном языке, однако Джейк только молча слушал его и кивал, на памяти Дуайта ни разу не ответив ему по-корейски.

Было это связано с тем, что он считал это неуважением по отношению к Дуайту, или же просто не привык, но Фэйрфилд не переставал удивляться тому, какое внимание в семье Джейка уделяется культурному наследию. При том, что Парк-старший был женат на вполне себе коренной американке, да и Джейк был просто Джейком, что, страдальчески закатив глаза, и продемонстрировал другу, ткнув под нос свои восстановленные документы.

-Человек не выбирает, в кого влюбляться, -коротко отмахнулся Джейк на как-то раз заданный ему вопрос об отце и матери, а после поспешил сменить тему.

Больше Дуайт заговорить об этом не пытался, полагая, что семейные темы всё ещё являются слишком личными.

Сюрпризом больше не являлось и то, как начальник охраны, похожий на типичного корейского гангстера, ловко находит их в любом кафе или забегаловке, неизменно учтиво кланяясь Парку-младшему и жестом приглашая проследовать в машину.  
Джейк каждый раз еле заметно вздыхал, обнимал Дуайта и ребят, а затем, под бдительным надзором охранника садился на заднее сидение новенькой сияющей Спирры и исчезал под завистливые вздохи окружающих.  
Чувствуя на себе буравящие взгляды даже спустя какое-то время, Дуайт периодически ловил себя на совершенно безрадостной мысли, что, быть может, не достоин дружбы с Джейком.

Это доводило почти что до отчаяния.

-…Дуайт, -погрузившегося в свои мысли парня вывел из раздумий убийственно вкрадчивый голос Парка.

Молодой человек рассеянно вздёрнул голову, встречаясь с тяжёлым взглядом тёмных, словно два оникса, глаз.

-Прости, я отвлёкся. Что ты там говорил?

Джейк недовольно поджал тонкие губы и скрестил руки на груди, мрачно хмыкнув.

-Значит я тут, фактически, душу ему изливаю, говорю, как для меня важно присутствие друга, а он в этот момент думает о чём-то своём…или может быть о ком-то? -тон Парка балансировал между шутливым и язвительным.-Разумеется, откуда мне знать, может ты уже свидание запланировал, а я тут пытаюсь украсть один из твоих немногочисленных выходных? Ясно, ясно…

Джейк почти театрально всплеснул руками и демонстративно откинулся на спинку стула с глубоким вздохом. Дуайт поморщился, потерев лоб пальцами — шантаж он не признавал в любом виде, однако и сердиться на Джейка не мог.  
Несмотря на то, что разница в возрасте у них не была существенной, иногда парень вёл себя как капризный ребёнок.  
И Дуайт, ругая себя, никогда не мог ему отказать.

-Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал бы, что это сцена ревности. Хорошо, я сдаюсь, простонал Фэйрфилд, запустив пятерню в волосы и взъерошив их, делая вид, что не заметил почти ликующего возгласа друга.-Чёрт, Джейк, прекрати так светиться, иначе сдам Клодди на опыты, пусть проверит уровень фосфора в твоём организме… Слушай, -в голове внезапно мелькнула мысль, и парень вновь озадаченно посмотрел на Джейка.

-В конце-концов, почему я, а не тот же самый Дэвид? Он тоже твой друг. Да и подобные мероприятия ему… мммм...более привычны.

Парк лишь скептически хмыкнул и махнул рукой, словно говоря «нет, исключено, совсем».

-А то ты не знаешь Кинга. Заявится, надушенный своим лучшим Кензо, за пять минут очарует дамочек всех возрастов, затем, как обычно, «случайно» прольёт на пиджак шампанское…

-…снимет его, чтобы невзначай поиграть мускулами, спровоцирует несколько разводов…-машинально подхватил Дуайт, не понаслышке знающий о такого рода инцидентах с участием бывшей звезды регби, Дэвида Кинга, после возвращения из мира Сущности посвятившего себя тренерской деятельности.

-А потом вытащит нас в бар, накидается и будет ныть, как его эта звёздная жизнь достала, и что он бы лучше по старинке сломал пару челюстей, вместо того, чтобы шляться по светским раутам.-закончил Парк, будто констатируя отсутствие у Дуайта путей к отступлению.

Затем взглянул на него так серьёзно и проникновенно, что на мгновение парень даже смутился и почувствовал, что его скулы глупо и по-детски заливает краска.

-Но, если по существу, то я действительно хочу, чтобы ты пошёл. Считай, я буду чувствовать себя уверенней. Как и тогда. Мне… _Нам_ всегда было спокойнее на Испытаниях с тобой, потому что…-пару секунду взгляд у Джейка был немигающий, застывший, словно парень что-то хотел удержать в себе, но затем он развёл руками, чуть виновато улыбнувшись.-Короче, не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но с тобой чертовски уютно.

Он ещё немного помялся и, покраснев, брякнул.

-Как с плюшевым медведем в детстве.

Дуайт не мог больше хмуриться и негромко рассмеялся, расслабившись.

-Боже, это самый трогательный монолог о дружбе, который мне когда-либо посвящали. Ты его ночами писал? Ладно, Парк, твоя взяла. И, даже, если я буду сгорать со стыда всю оставшуюся жизнь, то никогда не буду припоминать тебе это. Ну, разве что пару раз в год, — Фэйрфилд вдруг перестал смеяться, взглянув на Джейка.-Только я никогда не носил ханбок, и не думаю, что он мне пойдёт.

Недоумение в глазах Джейка сменилось весельем, сопровождающимся взрывом хохота, так, что на них обернулись немногочисленные посетители кафе, а Дуайт почти стыдливо вжал голову в плечи, понимая, что кажется сказал глупость.

-Ты пересмотрел исторических фильмов, -еле выдавил из себя Парк, вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы смеха, и пытаясь отдышаться.-Не спорю, я бы не отказался увидеть… _такое_ , но это обычный приём. Все будут в классических костюмах, расслабься.

-У меня, кажется, и костюма приличного нет, -слабо отозвался Дуайт, густо краснея и мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. Он схватил со стола чашку и попытался глотнуть кофе, однако тут же закашлялся, чуть не расплескав его. Остывший напиток горчил, оставляя во рту неприятный жгучий привкус. Джейк утвердительно мотнул головой.

-Если ты так об этом волнуешься, можем заехать в салон. Пусть старик пришлет за нами…

-Нет! -вырвалось у Дуайта чуть более резко, чем он собирался, так что он даже сам немного испугался звука своего голоса, а рука Парка застыла на полпути к мобильному телефону.

Спохватившись, парень добавил уже спокойнее.

-Это дорого. Ты знаешь, что я никогда не беру в долг, -заметив, что Джейк хочет сказать ещё что-то, Дуайт покачал головой почти сурово.

-И такой подарок я не приму, и не заикайся, -Фэйрфилд решил разрядить атмосферу шуткой и улыбнулся.-В конце-концов, что я, твоя невеста, чтобы на меня тратиться?

Джейк как-то криво усмехнулся, поднося к губам чашку.

-Ну да.

В воздухе повисла звенящая тишина и неловкое молчание. Разлившееся в воздухе напряжение, кажется, можно было резать ножом. Дуайт, обеспокоенный тем, что мог обидеть друга, замялся, не зная, с чего начать, глубоко вздохнул и поспешно заговорил, будто бросился в омут с головой.

-Я просто вспомнил, что есть у меня один костюм. Наверное, пришло его время, -роясь в карманах, парень поднялся на ноги, провожаемый молчаливым взглядом Джейка.-Знаешь, дай мне буквально час, и можем отправляться.

Парк кивнул, набирая номер телохранителя.

-Я заеду за тобой. Не опаздывай. Нам бы появиться там раньше, чем начнет собираться весь этот цирк…-он скользнул взглядом по фигуре Дуайта, наблюдая за его действиями и угрожающе понизил голос.-И, будь добр, убери свои деньги, не то укушу. За завтрак плачу я, и это не обсуждается, всё-таки именно я тебя сюда вытащил.

Дуайт энергично отсалютовал другу, понимая, что в этой ситуации лучше не спорить и выбежал из кафе, благо, он жил буквально через улицу, поэтому у него было предостаточно времени, чтобы даже успеть принять душ.


	2. 2.

Маленькая жёлтая птичка радостно запрыгала на жёрдочке, услышав звук повернувшегося в замочной скважине ключа и весело защебетала.

-Привет, Лимончик, — Дуайт просунул указательный палец сквозь прутья решётки и нежно погладил канарейку по крошечной головке. Топорща мягкие пёрышки, та, словно кошка, вытянула шейку, позволяя себя почёсывать.

Он купил её в зоомагазине около года назад и уже успел изрядно наслушаться о своём выборе от Дэвида, когда ребята собирались вместе отметить День Благодарения.  
Сначала Дуайт долго закатывал глаза в ответ на рассуждения мистера Кинга о том, что лучше бы Фэйрфилд завёл кошку или собаку, потому что птица сдохнет уже через пару недель. Благо, на помощь пришла Клодетт, сообщив, что при надлежащем уходе канарейки могут жить до пятнадцати лет, а может и дольше.

-Птица — это несерьёзно! Хотя да, хозяин выбирает нечто близкое по духу…-самопровозглашённый эксперт по канарейкам продолжал гнуть свою линию, немного смутившись, но всё ещё не желая признавать поражение.

На это Дуайт пробурчал, что изначально в принципе думал о вороне. Джейк, вернувшийся в комнату вместе с Мэг, которой помогал накрывать на стол, внимательно уставился на него.

-Содержание ворона — слишком сложная вещь, — заметил Парк совершенно будничным тоном, словно был, как минимум, опытным заводчиком.-Взрослую птицу или слетка приручить почти невозможно, а с уходом за птенцом ты свихнёшься. В клетке их держать нельзя, так что тебе придётся бегать к нему каждый раз, когда он кричит ночью, а ещё покупать ему игрушки, кормить определённым образом, купать через каждые два дня, выходить с ним гулять, пока он не подрастёт…

Вдохновившись, Джейк забыл о столовых приборах, и продолжил упоённо рассказывать о птицах, загибая пальцы на каждом пункте. Остальные, особенно Дуайт, заворожённо слушали бывшего отшельника. Тот искренний и пылкий интерес, который он испытывал ко всему, связанному с природой, не мог не восхищать.

_"Джейк действительно много знает,”_ -с уважением подумал Фэйрфилд, глядя на мечтательное выражение лица друга, и тут же поймал себя на другой мысли.- _"Интересно, он сильно скучает по своей лесной жизни?"_

Однако, не все без исключения собирались спокойно слушать лекцию профессора Парка. Довольную ухмылку Кинга надо было видеть. Он никогда не упускал возможности подколоть друга, пусть и в шутку, поэтому, нисколько не заботясь о личном пространстве Джейка, сгрёб его в железные объятия, сравнимые разве что с хваткой капкана.

-О, кто-то сел на любимого конька, — пробасил он максимально елейным голосом.-Нужно иметь талант рассказывать о птичках, как о детях. Кажется, наш Джейки будет замечательным папашей, я не прав?

Дэвид обвёл всех присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом, будто говоря, что у них нет иного варианта, как согласиться. Девушки, по-видимому, вполне разделяли его точку зрения, поэтому поддержали сказанное весёлым смехом. Дуайт, чуть помедлив, тоже кивнул, правда не настолько воодушевлённо. Он не мог не согласиться с тем, что Джейк, с его характером, стал бы прекрасным семьянином, но…

Воображение уже услужливо рисовало ему тихий зимний вечер, когда друг, раскрасневшийся с мороза, возвращается домой, целует миловидную, скромную жену, роскошные чёрные волосы которой убраны в незамысловатую, но элегантную причёску, украшенную маленьким розовым гребнем. Затем шутливо машет на детей, выбежавших встречать отца с работы, говоря, что сначала снимет холодное пальто. А потом они с женой, рука об руку, возвращаются в уютную гостиную, где младший сын играет у ёлки с подаренной на Рождество машинкой, а старшая дочь тянет отца за фортепиано, чтобы показать то, что она разучила сегодня…

Парень не сомневался, что у Джейка будет чудесная карьера, чудесная семья, чудесная жизнь.

_Только останется ли в его новой жизни место для него, Дуайта?_

-…А ещё вороны любят всё ломать, и очень ревнивы, — буркнул Джейк, пытаясь сбросить с плеч руку Кинга и завершая своё повествование. То ли он не хотел развивать тему своего гипотетического будущего, то ли просто обиделся на то, что его не воспринимают серьёзно. Дуайт решил, что настало время тихонько исчезнуть и продолжить накрывать на стол.

-Прямо как ты, юный саботёр, — продолжал веселиться Дэвид, искренне не понимая, что момент, когда стоило нажать стоп-кран, уже давно упущен. — Джейки, а ты ревнивый? Наверное, это очень бесит. Фэйрфилд, всё ещё хочешь иметь дома птичье подобие нашего Парка?

По взгляду парня казалось, что ещё немного, и он вскипит окончательно, и в этот праздник друг будет благодарить его разве что за то, что он сломал ему левую руку, а не правую. Но тут на кухне с грохотом разбилась тарелка, и послышался извиняющийся за неуклюжесть голос Дуайта. Парни переглянулись, и со вздохом отправились убирать осколки и оказывать первую помощь незадачливой жертве.

Остаток вечера Кинг вёл себя более-менее спокойно, лишь изредка отпуская какие-то очевидные шутки в сторону канарейки Дуайта.

«Давайте сделаем из Лимончика Лимончелло!»  
«А ей нормально, что мы едим её родственника?»  
«Давайте откормим её до гигантских размеров, вдруг еды не хватит!»

Последнее мозг Дэвида сгенерировал, вероятно почерпнув идею в одном из старых мультфильмов Тэкса Эйвери. Хозяин квартиры беззлобно отмахивался на любые комментарии, но всё же попросил Клодетт наблюдать за Дэвидом, чтобы тот, не дай бог, не напичкал птицу какими-нибудь стероидами, или чем там спортсмены травятся…

Воспоминание вызвало улыбку, но вместе с тем и новую волну беспокойства. Ещё и с тем учётом, что они должны посетить дом родителей Джейка, да и повод, по которому они устраивают банкет, имеет большое значение для будущего.   
_Его будущего._

Иногда Дуайту казалось, что он сам так и не станет _кем-то._ Начиная с самого детства, во дворе, в школе, университете, всегда был кто-то лучше него. Умнее, красивее, талантливее, с большими возможностями, связями и знакомствами. Да что там — даже на Испытаниях находились свои чемпионы, в то время, как он всеми силами старался хотя бы не тянуть команду вниз.  
Иногда парню казалось, что он ведёт себя подобно лягушке, попавшей в молоко — приплясывает, барахтает лапками, чтоб не утонуть. Только вот молоко всё подливали и подливали.

Он был готов упасть духом уже давно, если бы не один разговор с Джейком, который тот, скорее всего, даже не помнит. День тогда выдался более, чем неудачный, и из-за фатальной ошибки, допущенной Дуайтом, они все были принесены в жертву, а после возвращения на поляну небольшими компаниями разбрелись кто куда.  
Вероятнее всего, он просто себя накручивал, но в тот момент Фэйрфилду действительно казалось, что все в нём окончательно разочарованы. Он сидел, уткнувшись лицом в колени и мучился чувством собственной бесполезности, когда услышал, что кто-то молча подошёл к нему. Подняв голову, Дуайт увидел Парка, который подбросил в костёр ещё веток, а затем сел с ним рядом, какое-то время помолчав, словно оценивая ситуацию и взвешивая то, с чего начать.

-Дело не в них. _Ты_ себя не любишь, — без предисловия произнёс он, на что Фэйрфилд лишь непонимающе моргнул, действительно не найдя, что ответить.-Как ты можешь верить в себя, если ты себя не любишь?

Дуайт некоторое время молчал, глядя на взлетающие вверх искры от костра, а затем устало вздохнул.

-Ты же был на Испытании. Я всех подвёл, — парень криво усмехнулся, передёрнув плечами.-Вы называете меня Лидером, а ведь из меня даже стратег никакой. За что мне себя любить?

-Импровизация — наше все. Только так мы можем совершать самые идиотские поступки и находить гениальные решения, - не поворачиваясь к нему, Джейк продолжал смотреть на рыжеватые всполохи пламени, казалось, будучи совершенно равнодушным к его самобичеванию.

Фэйрфилд и так понимал, что звучит довольно жалко, поэтому решил не продолжать, пока от него не отвернулся даже тот из немногих, кого бы он мог назвать действительно близким другом. Покорно и согласно кивнув, он опустил голову, и тут ощутил, как рука в перчатке с грубоватой неловкой нежностью взъерошила его и без того растрёпанную шевелюру. Дуайт растерянно перевёл взгляд на него и столкнулся с внимательными тёмными глазами.

-Когда начинает казаться, что в тебя не верят, ты должен стремиться вперёд ещё яростнее и быстрее. Так ты сможешь доказать всем, и, в первую очередь, себе, что добьёшься того, чего хочешь. Потому что самолюбие сильнее других чувств. Я знаю, что ты сильнее, чем думаешь, -тихо проговорил Парк, серьёзно глядя на собеседника. — Иначе я бы в тебя не в… _Мы бы в тебя не верили._

Кажется, роль философа отняла у обычно неразговорчивого парня последние силы, потому что он вновь замолчал. Жар от пламени становился слишком сильным, да и остальные ребята начали возвращаться к костру, поэтому им, волей-неволей, пришлось прерваться. Однако, этот разговор действительно запал Дуайту в душу.

_"Если друг в тебя настолько верит, ты же не хочешь его подвести, правда?"_

Парень вздохнул, осторожно приглаживая жёлтый пушок своего питомца.

-Хорошо спалось? Везёт тебе, подружка. А мой день, кажется, только начинается и будет очень долгим…

Склонив головку, канарейка посмотрела на него умными глазами-бусинками и мягко тюкнула его в кончик пальца своим маленьким розовым клювом, будто ободряя. Фэйрфилд не мог не улыбнуться.

-Да, ты права. В конце-концов, это всего лишь…поход в гости?

Птичка одобрительно чирикнула и запрыгала по клетке, насвистывая незамысловатую мелодию. Неумело, но вдохновенно вторя ей, Дуайт направился в душ. Освежившись, он насыпал птице корм и подошел к горе коробок, которые всё никак не успевал разобрать, несмотря на то, что с момента их возвращения прошло довольно много времени. Некоторые коробки были подписаны, о содержимом некоторых он не мог даже и подозревать.   
Наконец, спустя некоторое время поисков, искомое было выужено на свет.

-Ну, здравствуй, — с лёгкой печалью произнёс Дуайт, извлекая из недр картонного короба далеко не новый, но всё еще изящный чёрный смокинг. — Наверное, повод тебя надеть должен быть другим, но, прости уж.

Фэйрфилд провёл рукой по мягкой ткани бережно и почти трепетно. Приятная прохлада шёлка податливо отозвалась на прикосновение. На секунду в глазах и носу защипало от нахлынувших эмоций, но парень резко помотал головой и поднялся с пола, чтобы переодеться.

В конце-концов, нельзя же заставлять Джейка ждать.


	3. 3.

Ветер легко скользнул по щеке и запутался в тёмных волосах Джейка, выхватывая из них пару непослушных прядей. Молодой человек чуть поморщился, запуская пальцы в шевелюру, слегка сжимая и разжимая их: это осталось старой привычкой, когда он чего-то ждал или волновался.  
Лицо слегка припекало полуденное солнце, его свет был настолько слепящим, что резал глаза даже через тёмные очки. Парк вздохнул, опуская взгляд под ноги, и легко постучал носком обуви о металлическую ступень лестницы.  
Он мог бы подождать Дуайта в машине, однако, зная о пунктуальности друга (а точнее — полном её отсутствии), решил подняться.   
Дело не в том, что Фэйрфилд опаздывал намеренно: просто чувство времени у него отсутствовало напрочь, поэтому Джейк рассудил, что бережёного бог бережёт. Ссориться с отцом очень не хотелось, особенно в связи с целью сбора…

Джейк скривился, словно у него разболелся зуб, и только занёс ногу над ступенью, как дверь распахнулась и на лестничную клетку вылетел запыхавшийся Дуайт, чуть было не запнувшийся о порог и не растянувшийся на земле.

-Ох, Джейк, прости, я чуть было не опоздал, -нервно затараторил он, размахивая руками.-Пытался погладить рубашку, чуть-чуть задумался, и…в общем, пришлось искать новую…

-Спасибо, что дом не спалил, -прыснул Джейк, впрочем, наконец обращая внимание на изменения во внешнем виде Дуайта и даже немного присвистнул.-А я и не знал, что у тебя такое имеется. Прямо жених! Держу пари, все дамочки на свиданках млеют.

Парень в очередной раз страдальчески закатил глаза.

-Что ж, из двух очков ты зарабатываешь половину. Это действительно свадебный костюм,-Дуайт немного помолчал, затем добавил:

-Он принадлежал папе. Мне как-то рассказали, что он очень хотел увидеть мою собственную свадьбу в нём, но…

На секунду его голос предательски дрогнул, однако после тихого выдоха Дуайт закончил уже спокойнее:

-По крайней мере папа мог бы быть горд, что я всё-таки его надел. Не думаю, что иная возможность представилась бы, даже если бы он дожил.

Из солидарности Джейк улыбнулся, но глубоко в душе отвесил себе смачный подзатыльник — _«Шутки — это не твоё, Парк. Даже не пытайся, не узнав сначала всех деталей»._

Пока они всеми силами пытались выжить в мире Сущности, времени и сил на разговоры по душам особо не оставалось, а в момент, когда они могли позволить себе короткую передышку, Фэйрфилд предпочитал слушать, что говорят остальные, чем рассказывать что-то о себе самом. Они не лелеяли особых надежд когда-либо вернуться, поэтому разговоры о том, что осталось в прошлой жизни, хотя и не были табуированными, но и энтузиазма особенного не вызывали.  
Джейк не слишком многое знал о семье друга — тот обычно отшучивался, что его жизнь не настолько насыщена, чтобы о ней вообще упоминать, в отличие от похождений Эйса или достижений Фэнг. Единственное, что Парк уяснил, буквально по крупицам собрав информацию, что с матерью у Дуайта отношения как-то не сложились. Кажется, она страдала от каких-то психических расстройств, что в определенной мере передалось её сыну, который, упоминая её в редких беседах, говорил о ней практически с благоговейным трепетом, от которого веяло каким-то страхом пополам с безысходностью.   
Напротив, Фэйрфилд всегда тепло называл отца только «папа», поэтому Джейк даже немного завидовал товарищу, прекрасно понимая, что обычных родственных отношений с собственным отцом ему не видать, даже если однажды и выберутся. 

_«Не жили хорошо, незачем и начинать»,_ -так для себя решил парень, смирившись с тем, что он уже слишком взрослый для проявления чувств.  
Не бросаться же ему на шею со слезами и криком «Папа!», ей богу.

Однако, для Дуайта отец был, прежде всего, другом, так что его утрату он воспринял более, чем болезненно. Джейк пугающе чётко помнил тот самый день, немногим позже их возвращения в реальный мир, когда телефон в его кармане зазвонил и тихий, какой-то неестественно ровный голос Фэйрфилда извинился и спросил, не отвлекает ли он Джейка.  
В ту самую минуту Парк с родителями сидел в ресторане, о чем сообщил другу, но полюбопытствовал о цели звонка.  
На том конце провода на некоторое время воцарилось оглушительное молчание.

«Хотел узнать, как дела. Прости, что отвлёк», -сердце Джейка неприятно сжалось, когда он вновь услышал всё такой же отрешённый, пусть и приправленный наигранной любезностью, но теперь, как будто надломившийся, голос друга. В трубке раздались короткие гудки, а парень, схватив со стола бутылку вина и быстро извинившись перед родителями, уже выскочил из ресторана, ловя ближайшую попутку и судорожно ища нужный адрес в органайзере телефона.  
Хорошо, что он записал его сразу же, когда представилась возможность — однако, среди похожих друг на друга трёхэтажных кондо тоже пришлось изрядно поплутать, пока Джейк не нашел нужные цифры. К этому времени успел начаться дождь, но Парк не обращал внимания ни на промокший пиджак, ни на липнущие к щекам пряди чёрных волос. Рука на мгновение замерла на полпути, но затем всё же нерешительно надавила на кнопку звонка.

Открывший дверь Дуайт, казалось, даже не удивился, увидев парня на пороге своей квартиры, словно тот заезжал сюда как минимум каждый божий день. Какое-то время они молча стояли, глядя друг на друга — точнее, Джейк обеспокоенно пытался понять, что случилось, а лицо Фэйрфилда, смотрящего в пространство, напротив, не выражало никаких эмоций, когда он коротко и вежливо кивнул, разворачиваясь и проходя в комнату.  
Дальнейшие действия разворачивались как в немом кино — Дуайт молча принёс из ванной полотенце, аккуратно положив его на край стола и, ссутулившись, сел на край дивана, вновь замирая. Парк также молча удалился на кухню, выудив из шкафчика одинокий стакан (сейчас ему было откровенно плевать на правильную подачу вина, которой его учили чуть ли не с детства). Очевидно, что у Фэйрфилда было немного посуды, как отметил Джейк — стало быть гости в его доме никогда не были частым явлением, и даже найденный штопор вероятнее всего оказался здесь только из-за полезных свойств открывашки для консервов, идущей в комплекте.   
Что ж, он не принц и ему не зазорно пить прямиком из горла.

Вернувшись в комнату, Джейк отметил, что Дуайт всё также смотрит в одну точку, вцепившись руками в колени. Почему-то парню подумалось, что из них двоих скорее Фэйрфилд выглядит, словно оставленный под дождём щенок — такой же потерянный и беспомощный.  
Сняв пиджак и наскоро вытеревшись принесенным полотенцем, Джейк откупорил бутылку и доверху наполнил стакан, почти сурово толкнув его в руку другу.  
Тот близоруко и чуть заторможенно моргнул, немного замешкавшись, но затем покорно опрокинул в себя содержимое. Джейк повторил процедуру, усаживаясь рядом на диван и ожидая развития событий — судя по тому, что он знал о Фэйрфилде и его прошлом, тот неважно переносил алкоголь, однако лишь это могло сейчас помочь ему начать говорить. Парк вздохнул, прикладываясь к бутылке. В полумраке комнаты вино казалось чёрным и горчило во рту.

-Я опоздал, -глухой голос Дуайта, чуть надтреснутый и хрипловатый от долгого молчания наконец нарушил тишину.-Они сказали, что у него было слабое сердце. И что спустя несколько лет после нашего… _моего_ исчезновения, он слёг.-От вина голова стала лёгкой, и было в этом что-то закономерное.-А я не знаю, что чувствовать, Джейк. Я даже заплакать не могу.

Всё также монотонно парень продолжал бормотать что-то, совершенно не заботясь о том, слушают его или нет — словно исповедуясь самому себе, пытаясь облечь мысли в слова, чтобы понять, принять страшную реальность, в которую никак не мог поверить, и из-за этого будучи не в состоянии проронить ни слезинки.

Джейк всё понял. И, именно тогда, сделал то, что считал на тот момент правильным — уткнул его голову в своё плечо и тихо почти приказал: «Плачь».

На секунду парень замер, а затем задрожал всем телом, беззвучно всхлипывая, не давая себе волю зарыдать громко, хотя, наверное, ему очень хотелось. Горячая влага обожгла шею и плечо Парка, невесомо гладящего растрёпанные тёмные волосы. В этой давящей и скорбной тиши на секунду мысль напиться показалась ему донельзя правильной и удачной.

Он вновь приложил горлышко бутылки к своим губам. Горечь вина смешалась с горечью мыслей: в этот момент хотелось обнять и как-то поддержать друга, ещё более уязвимого и беззащитного, чем в период Испытаний, но он словно окаменел. Реальный мир приносил гораздо больше боли, чем та, что могло доставить им любое из Существ.  
Подсознательно Джейк испытал даже некое чувство вины за то, что у Дуайта, по сути, больше не осталось никого, в отличие от него, Парка.

"По крайней мере у него есть я"-зазвенел в голове внутренний голос и тут же поправился.-” _Мы._ Мэг… Клодетт… Другие друзья… _Мы_ справимся".

Грудь как-то нехорошо сдавило, парень несколько рвано вздохнул, стараясь не тревожить всё еще уткнувшегося в плечо друга. Рубашка Джейка уже давно промокла, а Фэйрфилд всё еще продолжал плакать, словно вместе со слезами, нескончаемыми потоками льющимися из глаз, наружу выходила вся боль, которую он так долго держал внутри. Спустя примерно час он, наконец обессилев, провалился в глубокий беспамятный сон, сжимая пальцами рукав рубашки друга.  
Бутылка опустела. Джейк чувствовал, как свинцовая усталость накатывает и на него, всё же чужие переживания не могли не оставить отпечаток и на его душевном равновесии.  
Не двигаясь, чтобы не беспокоить спящего Дуайта, парень откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.

Пробуждение было не самым приятным. Тело затекло и теперь нещадно ломило, словно он всю ночь разгружал вагоны с углём: руки и ноги не слушались, поэтому какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы немного их размять, стараясь не потянуть при этом мышцы.  
За окном занималось бледное весеннее утро. Пронзительные крики птиц разрезали тишину, пока нарушаемую лишь тихим свистом чайника на кухне.  
Джейк поморщился, и тут же с силой растёр лицо ладонями, смахивая с себя остатки сна.

-Доброе утро,-робко поприветствовал его Дуайт, входя в комнату с кружкой кофе в руках.-Я не знал, когда ты проснёшься, поэтому сделал на свой вкус.

Парень протянул кофе другу, на что тот благодарно кивнул, принимая дымящийся напиток.

-До тех пор, пока там есть сахар и молоко — всё отлично.

-Есть,-кажется, Фэйрфилд испытал некое облегчение от того, что первый разговор начался довольно непринуждённо, учитывая все обстоятельства их спонтанного сбора. Выглядел он довольно потрёпанным — красные и припухшие от слёз глаза ещё сильнее выделялись на фоне бледного лица и растрёпанных тёмных волос. Джейк подозревал, что сам выглядит не сильно лучше, но с запоздалым раскаянием подумал, что стоило быть осторожнее с алкоголем, мало ли, плохая переносимость…

-Ты…как? -осторожно спросил Парк, поднимая взгляд и рассматривая лицо Фэйрфилда сквозь подрагивающее над кружкой марево горячего пара.

-Лучше, -почти сразу отозвался тот, затем помолчал и добавил.-Нет, правда.

Лукавить смысла не было — Джейк прекрасно различал браваду и ложь, а Дуайт, кажется, за всю свою жизнь так и не научился врать, поэтому особо и не пытался. Так что парень остался вполне удовлетворён ответом, тем более, что друг наконец-то начал напоминать себя прежнего — в отличие от безликой тряпичной куклы, вид которой вчера даже испугал Джейка.  
Поэтому, ещё немного поговорив на отвлечённые темы и добившись того, чтоб парень немного расслабился, Джейк наконец поднялся с дивана, намереваясь ехать домой: десяток пропущенных звонков от матери не сулил ничего хорошего, однако Парк решил, что всё объяснит позже.

В дверях они оба неловко застыли, не зная, что говорить на прощание. Что в таких случаях делают нормальные люди? Пожимают друг другу руки? Обнимаются? Одно дело — провожать друга на очередное Испытание, и совершенно другое — закрывать за ним дверь квартиры. Слишком многое ещё нужно было наверстать.

-Спасибо тебе, что приехал.-первым нарушил молчание Дуайт и улыбнулся, будто всё ещё извиняясь.-Мне правда неудобно, что нарушил твои планы.

-Я и завтра заеду, -пылко вырвалось у Джейка, но он тут же прикусил язык, добавив чуть спокойнее.-Если ты не против, конечно.

По лицу Фэйрфилда мгновенно пронёсся целый спектр эмоций — удивление, переходящее к смущённой радости, а затем почти к раскаянию, что Джейк и здесь вынужден возиться с ним из-за его слабохарактерности.

-Если захочешь, конечно, -ответил он в тон Парку и, чуть отведя взгляд, промолвил в сторону.-Всегда тебе рад.

Возможно, он не особенно надеялся на то, что Джейк сдержит слово — в конце-концов, насколько частой в жизни бывает ситуация, что момент просто располагает к определённым словам. Они могут быть сколько угодно искренними или ободряющими, являясь либо словами поддержки, либо простым «Нужно собираться почаще!», порывисто сказанным на встрече давних знакомых под влиянием эмоций.  
Однако, затем люди возвращаются к привычному ритму, а слова стираются с лёгким привкусом вины, или же просто забываются…

"Просто так сложились звёзды. Все мы люди, никто ничем никому не обязан…”-человек успокаивает сам себя и продолжает жить собственной жизнью…

Предположительно так и думал Фэйрфилд, но когда на следующий день в его квартире раздался звонок, и Джейк, проходя в кухню, смущённо буркнул «Не пить же нам кофе по очереди», поставив на стол коробку с кружками («Они просто не продавались по одной, пришлось купить все…»), Дуайт понял, что лёд, сковывающий его веру в человечество, дал трещину.

_И, возможно, не только он._

Постепенно его стали навещать также Мэг и Клодетт, Парк так вовсе чуть ли не перебрался к нему — скорее не столько часто приезжая, сколько иногда уезжая домой. И парень наконец смог вздохнуть спокойно, понимая, что, в общем-то, такие банальные мелочи, как весёлые ночёвки с друзьями и делают жизнь насыщенной.

Можно коротать ночи в тяжелых мыслях о прошлом, настоящем и будущем, машинально барабаня пальцами по кружке с давно остывшим кофе, а можно, наплевав на возраст, в шутку драться за геймпад приставки, споря, кто будет проходить следующий уровень видеоигры.  
Можно закрыться в себе и избегать общества людей, а можно обсуждать с ребятами планы и поездки, предварительно вычеркнув из списка всякого рода походы (к явному неудовольствию Джейка и большому облегчению Клодетт).  
Можно пытаться справиться со всем в одиночку, а можно разделить это с близкими.

Правда, делиться мыслями с Парком в последнее время стало немного _сложнее._


	4. 4.

-Джейк? Эй, Джейк, -удивлённый голос Дуайта прервал раздумья Парка, вместе с тем, как его ладонь уже какое-то время легко трясла друга за плечо.

Взгляд тёмных глаз устремился на него, становясь осмысленным, и юноша моргнул, возвращаясь на землю. Он смущённо кашлянул, понимая, что слишком глубоко ушёл в чертоги своего разума, возвращаясь чуть ли не к истокам и самому первому дню знакомства, сейчас, должно быть, задерживая их.  
Будто подтверждая его смутные подозрения, за воротами раздалась пара нетерпеливых сигналов ожидающего их автомобиля.

-Да, прости, подвис, все эти мероприятия — та ещё головная боль, -Джейк одарил Дуайта чуть вымученной улыбкой, на что тот недоверчиво кивнул, чуть прищурившись.

Разумеется, он не стал принимать слова Парка за чистую монету — слишком давно он знал его, и, как смел надеяться, достаточно хорошо, чтобы чувствовать, что Джейк что-то от него скрывает. В последнее время парень часто стал уклончиво отвечать, невпопад шутить, его взгляд порой становился слишком отсутствующим — а ведь во время пребывания в мире Сущности Джейк был практически единственным, кто мог оставаться начеку даже во сне. Ни единый шорох, будь то упавшая с дерева ветка или беспокойный вздох кого-либо, дремлющего у костра, не мог остаться без внимания. Не раз Дуайт просыпался и видел парня, напряжённо вглядывающегося в темноту, в любую минуту готового бить тревогу, чтобы защитить своих друзей. Ко всеобщему облегчению, лагерь оставался достаточно безопасным местом, поэтому в большинстве случаев Джейк просто успокаивающе гладил его по плечу и советовал спать дальше — в те времена отдых требовался не столько их телам, сколько их сознанию. Обычно Дуайт безропотно подчинялся, поскольку мог абсолютно доверять ему, и чувствовать себя рядом с ним совершенно спокойно.  
Сейчас же что-то определённо… _изменилось._ Фэйрфилд не мог сказать, нервничает ли он сам, или же ему передаётся состояние друга, но игнорировать это было трудно.  
Тем не менее, он не стал ничем выдавать своих тревог, а просто кивнул и проследовал за ним к воротам.

Из автомобиля вышел всё тот же немолодой кореец, легко поклонившись в ответ на робкое приветствие Дуайта, и с невозмутимым лицом молча распахнул перед ним дверцу. Садясь на сиденье, юноша ещё раз взглянул на него через зеркало заднего вида, но водитель и бровью не повёл.  
Чёрная, словно вороново крыло, Спирра бесшумно скользила в восточном направлении, мягко лавируя на поворотах. Центральное шоссе перекрывала пробка, поэтому шофёру приходилось то и дело перестраивать маршрут, изредка останавливаясь на светофорах.  
Дуайт смотрел в окно, погружённый в свои мысли, пассивно наблюдая за проплывающими мимо фонарными столбами. Джейк, в свою очередь, наблюдал за ним, чуть скосив взгляд.  
Слегка сдвинутые вместе брови, лёгкое покусывание губ и то, как он рассеянно покручивал свой обычный кожаный браслет на правой руке — всё указывало на то, что Фэйрфилд волнуется.

Собравшись с духом, досчитав до пяти и тихо выдохнув, парень повернулся к другу.

-Слушай… Извини за то, что я сказал, -взгляд Дуайта растерянно метнулся к нему и Джейк быстро добавил.-Про твой смокинг. Я…не знал его историю.

Джейк минутку помедлил, а затем неуверенно добавил:  
-Тебе правда идёт.

Факт комплимента был крайне сомнителен, учитывая то, что, как минимум, он делал его другу, а, как максимум — парню. Однако Дуайт, растянув губы в вежливой улыбке, чуть склонил голову в знак признательности:  
-Спасибо. Мне приятно.

На мгновение Джейку показалось, будто это явно последнее, о чём он беспокоится. Да, Дуайт нервничал довольно часто и практически по любому поводу, однако всегда мог поделиться тревогами с ним, Парком.Но в данный момент он вёл себя довольно отстранённо, Джейк бы даже сказал, скрытно.  
Парень ненавидел находиться в подвешенном состоянии, но больше всего он не хотел показаться слабым перед другом. Вполне возможно, что им была допущена ошибка где-то ещё, и теперь Дуайт разочарован, потому и молчит?  
Джейк всю жизнь считал себя человеком-кремнём, однако сейчас его душевное состояние напоминало ему плохо отремонтированное здание, где строители клали и клали кирпичи, а в одном сложном месте решили плюнуть, и просто забили дыру пенопластом. Сверху отштукатурили, наклеили обои — вроде бы отличий и не наблюдается. А стоит кому-то случайно опереться на стену — ага, вот и вмятины.  
Почему-то от этого осознания становилось как-то неприятно и даже грустно. Что ещё больше раздражало, так это отсутствие любых вариантов, почему он так расклеился. В жизни случались ситуации и похуже, а сейчас у него была семья, цель, друзья, готовые всегда поддержать…  
Однако тоскливое гложущее чувство вцепилось в его сердце похлеще любого медвежьего капкана, и отпускать не хотело.

Дальнейший путь протекал в гробовом молчании. Оба смотрели в разные стороны, думая о своём. Наконец, автомобиль замедлил свой бег и, несколько раз свернув, подкатил к высоким чугунным воротам, подвешенным на опорах из красного кирпича, с витиеватым орнаментом, украшенным фамильным гербом семьи Парк. Перед воротами стоял улыбчивый мужчина в элегантной униформе, держа в руке планшет со списком приглашённых. Шофёр опустил стекло и негромко заговорил с ним по-корейски, на что тот любезно закивал и подошёл к пульту запорного устройства, располагающемуся на небольшой панели справа от ворот, набирая код, чтобы пропустить автомобиль внутрь.

Гравий мягко шуршал под колёсами Спирры, пока они следовали через аллею, вдоль которой росли многочисленные яблони и грушевые деревья. Немного поодаль располагался целый парк, усаженный множеством вечнозелёных деревьев, и, как подумалось Дуайту, больше смахивал на лес. Парень не мог сказать точно, сколько гектаров занимал участок, но, будучи восторженным хувианом во времена своей гиковской юности, еле удержался от комментария вроде «внутри он больше, чем кажется».

И хорошо, что удержался — он и так чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке посреди всей этой роскоши. Не хватало упасть в глазах Джейка ещё больше.

Парень продолжал рассматривать высокие статные кедры, гранитные бассейны с искрящейся на солнце водой, причудливые каменные статуи, изображающие драконов и величавых птиц с изящными крыльями и длинными хвостами. Их принадлежность к какому-либо виду Дуайту, правда, распознать не удалось.

-Фениксы, -сообщил Джейк, словно прочитав его мысли и обрадовавшись возможности прервать неловкое молчание, -Символ мира и справедливого правления.Здесь их много, отец думал, что это то, что ему подходит, и то, что он хотел бы иметь в саду.

Парень слегка пожал плечами, всё ещё будучи скептически настроенным к предметам роскоши, но Дуайт светился таким искренним любопытством, тут же забросав его вопросами о других скульптурах, что Джейк начал даже получать удовольствие от этой маленькой экскурсии.

Миновав большой фонтан, украшенный статуей большой черепахи, из отверстий в панцире которой били мощные струи, а брызги от них играли всеми цветами радуги, автомобиль остановился напротив огромного особняка, сочетающего в себе, кажется, и азиатскую лаконичность, и викторианское величие.

Дуайт подметил, что на парковочной площадке собралась целая коллекция шикарных машин: Феррари, пара Роллс-Ройсов, Мерседесов, Порше, и даже лимузин. Шофёр вышел из автомобиля и распахнул дверцу перед парнями.

Выйдя из салона вслед за Джейком, Дуайт увидел массивные парадные двери. Сердце вновь ухнуло куда-то в желудок, неприятно сжавшийся. Кажется, парень настолько разволновался, что его немного затошнило.

-Всё нормально? -Парк оглянулся, с беспокойством вглядываясь в лицо друга.-Ты очень бледный. Укачало?

-Вроде того, -промямлил Дуайт, отводя глаза и не уточняя, на какой именно из двух вопросов он отвечает.

Джейк покачал головой и мягко толкнул его плечом.

-Эй, расслабься. Всё будет хорошо, мои родители не кусаются. Нам даже не обязательно оставаться до конца приёма, -увидев, что его слова звучат недостаточно утешительно, Джейк приблизил лицо к лицу Дуайта и заговорщически прошептал.-Мы просто побудем здесь какое-то время, а потом свалим и закажем себе самую большую пиццу с совершенно неприличным количеством сыра и съедим её, пока я буду уделывать тебя в новой части «Стрит Файтер», как тебе предложение?

Легкий запах его одеколона коснулся обоняния Дуайта вместе с тёплым дыханием, скользнувшим по щеке, заставив на мгновение сердце ёкнуть, но Дуайт не сдержался и засмеялся, отчасти, чтобы скрыть неловкость, отчасти потому, что предложению Джейка действительно было невозможно сопротивляться.

-Идёт. Только кто кого уделает, мы ещё посмотрим.

Парк удовлетворённо кивнул, чуть отстраняясь, но только затем, чтобы снова протянуть руку к голове друга.

-Отлично, давай теперь немного пригладим тебе волосы.

Дуайт не заметил, когда успел вернуться в своё привычное растрёпанное состояние, хотя он честно причёсывался перед выходом. По сути говоря, он не помнил ни единого случая, когда его волосы выглядели прилично, словно они неизменно отражали нервную натуру своего хозяина. Теперь же, когда ладонь Джейка мягко коснулась его макушки, перебирая и приглаживая непослушные тёмные вихры, а его лицо оказалось гораздо ближе, чем в прошлый раз, парень разволновался ещё больше.

Глаза Джейка были чуть прищурены — Дуайт впервые отметил, какими длинными были обрамляющие их ресницы. Сосредоточенно поджатые губы слегка подрагивали вместе с тем, как он пытался справиться с его волосами — сердце внутри сделало очередной кульбит — _нет, хватит,_ — парень стремительно отвёл взгляд, тупо разглядывая верхнюю пуговицу на серо-зелёной рубашке друга.

_Да уж, мысли его посещают совсем не дружеские. Какого чёрта, казалось бы._

-Другое дело, -возвестил Парк, заправляя прядку за ухо Дуайта и удовлетворённо окидывая его взглядом, а затем хлопнул себя по лбу.-Чёрт, один момент.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, как мальчишка, залезший в чужой сад за яблоками, Джейк в мгновение ока очутился рядом с клумбой, на которой пестрели яркие цветы на высоких стеблях, напоминающие то ли нарциссы, то ли лилии (в отличие от Клодетт, Дуайт не был особенно силён в ботанике) и стремительно сорвал один из них — пушистый, белоснежного цвета с мягким кремовым отливом и узкими, чуть загнутыми лепестками.

-Что это за цветок? -обоняния Дуайта коснулся легкий волнующий аромат, нотки которого показались ему знакомыми. Словно заметив это, Джейк чуть смущённо кашлянул.

-Амариллис, сорт «Снежная королева». Один из моих любимых и это, в некотором роде, моя клумба.

-О, хорошо, -Дуайт кивнул, наконец отдалённо узнавая запах «Лордоса», которым обычно пользовался Джейк. Может он и не мог похвастаться идеальным зрением, однако обонянием, в некотором роде, даже гордился.-А для чего он?

-Для петлицы, -объяснил Джейк, аккуратно прикрепляя цветок к лацкану пиджака юноши.-Кстати, подходит тебе. Это, конечно, мелочь, но всё же имеет значение на торжествах. По крайней мере, для отца.

Дуайт наконец обратил внимание на изящную бутоньерку с белой каллой, перевязанную такой же белоснежной лентой и приколотую в районе сердца друга. Очевидно на его лице мелькнула тень удивления, потому что Джейк вопросительно выгнул бровь, глядя на него.

-Я просто…-чуть запинаясь, произнёс Дуайт.-Думал, что эти цветы только…ну…

-Для похорон? -чуть насмешливо отозвался Джейк, но, видя смущённую растерянность Дуайта, похлопал его по плечу.-Всё в порядке, это известные предрассудки. У этого цветка богатая история, он может означать семейное благополучие, чистоту, благородство… Впрочем, думаю, сегодня ты и без меня узнаешь о цветах даже больше, чем хочешь.

Парк прищурился, слегка подмигнув. Дуайт согласно закивал, ловя себя на мысли, что цветок Джейку, собственно, тоже подходит. В отличие от пушистых лепестков амариллиса в его петлице, от каллы веяло сдержанностью и достоинством, а сама она напоминала белоснежную мантию, окутывающую маленькую золотую корону.  
На мгновение в голове парня мелькнула мысль о том, что в своих костюмах они выглядят, как шаферы на свадьбе, или даже… _нет!_  
Дуайт тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых ассоциаций, но быстро спохватился, что все усилия Парка по отношению к его причёске могут пойти прахом. Джейк списал всё на его обычное волнение и, улыбнувшись, слегка пихнул друга к двери, открывая её и проходя в просторный холл. Слева от входа находилась винтовая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Справа — дверь в зал, где, очевидно, были гости. Джейк толкнул её и пригласил Дуайта пройти.  
Парень немного стушевался, глядя на роскошно одетых людей, мужчин в чёрных вечерних костюмах и женщин в шикарных платьях от Версаче, Лагерфельда, Валентино и всевозможных других модных домов, какие только можно себе представить. Они негромко переговаривались, изысканно смеялись, в то время, как опрятно одетые горничные и снующие туда-сюда официанты в синей униформе подавали всем желающим шампанское.  
Джейк жестом подозвал одного из них и взял с подноса два бокала.

-Держи, -он протянул один Дуайту, а затем устремил взгляд поверх на кого-то позади него и кивнул.-Привет.

Парень чуть было не уронил поданный ему бокал, стремительно разворачиваясь, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с суровым мужчиной с густыми бровями и такими же пронзительными антрацитовыми глазами, как у Джейка.

-Дуайт Фэйрфилд, мой лучший друг, -представил его тем временем парень, легко подталкивая плечом. Дуайт спохватился и протянул ладонь.

-З-здравствуйте, очень рад з-знакомству…

Мистер Парк окинул его практически оценивающим взглядом, и на мгновение парню показалось, что по нему скользят рентгеновские лучи. Или даже лазеры.

-Значит, Вы — Фэйрфилд, _тот самый, с происшествия._ -он сдержанно пожал протянутую руку, и Дуайт мысленно взмолился, чтобы его дрожащая ладонь хотя бы не потела.

Парк-старший ещё раз посмотрел на него внимательно и повернулся, чтобы продолжить встречу гостей, обронив единственную фразу:

-Кстати, по правилам хорошего тона, смокинг носят только с белой рубашкой...и бабочкой.

Парень был готов убежать на край света и провалиться со стыда, его лицо побледнело, а уши приобрели пунцовый оттенок. Чёрт бы побрал его незнание этикета, его неуклюжесть в обращении с утюгом, из-за чего на нём сейчас была эта проклятая синяя рубашка, его любовь к галстукам, его самого…  
Джейк рядом встрепенулся, возмущённо открывая рот, явно готовый сказать что-то в защиту друга, но его опередила красивая женщина, подошедшая к ним.

-Простите мужа, он вовсе не такой тиран, каким кажется, просто немного старомоден и зациклен на правилах, -она тепло улыбнулась парням.-Дуайт, верно? Я — Шерил, мама Джейка. Приятно наконец познакомиться, он много о тебе рассказывал.

Женщина сердечно взяла его руку в свои ладони, не переставая улыбаться. Лучики морщинок разбежались из уголков её изумрудно-зелёных глаз: она действительно была невероятно красива, словно кинозвезда, и, если бы Дуайт не знал, что они с Джейком почти ровесники, то ни за что не дал бы женщине больше тридцати пяти.

-Мне тоже…очень приятно! -ответил он совершенно искренне, на мгновение даже перестав волноваться: похоже, эта черта передалась Джейку от мамы — как и в случае с ним, рядом с ней было необычайно спокойно.

-Ещё не все собрались? -спросил Джейк, окидывая взглядом комнату и, очевидно, желая поскорее покончить со всей официальной частью.

Его мама отрицательно покачала головой.

-Осталось дождаться только мистера Хана с семьёй. Ты же знаешь, он один из самых близких друзей твоего отца и самых главных партнёров. Кроме того вы давно не виделись…

В этот момент Джейк заметил, что отец машет ему, чтобы он подошёл. Торопливо извинившись перед матерью и Дуайтом, он направился в противоположный конец гостиной.

-Не переживай, милый, чувствуй себя, как дома, -Шерил успокаивающе погладила парня по щеке и оставила его одного, отходя и здороваясь с другой гостьей.

Дуайт остался в одиночестве, нервно вертя в пальцах ножку бокала и оглядываясь вокруг. Зал был воистину огромный, устланный изысканным светлым паркетом. В дальнем углу комнаты стояли три длинных стола, уставленные закусками на любой вкус.  
Королевские креветки, устрицы, копчёная лососина — чего здесь только не было. На больших подносах лежали омары, канапе, восточные сладости, муссы, рядом стояли сырные и фруктовые тарелки, а шеф-повара в высоких белоснежных колпаках помогали гостям накладывать кушанья. Однако, несмотря на всё это изобилие, есть совершенно не хотелось. Парень перевёл взгляд на Джейка — тот, беседуя с отцом, уже направился к двери, когда она распахнулась.  
Парк-старший сердечно поздоровался с вошедшим мужчиной и слегка поклонился его жене.  
А затем произошло то, что заставило сердце Дуайта на мгновение замереть и чуть ли не выронить бокал из рук.

_Роскошные чёрные волосы убраны в незамысловатую, но элегантную причёску, украшенную маленьким розовым гребнем.  
Воздушное платье, струится вдоль тела, словно утренняя дымка на рассвете.  
Воодушевление, с которым девушка стремительно бросается на шею Джейка, слишком уж явное._

Он чувствует, как ножка бокала трещит в его пальцах.

_Кажется, его невесёлые фантазии становятся кошмарами наяву._


End file.
